wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Diamond
Queen Diamond was an IceWing animus and the queen of the IceWing tribe during the events of Darkstalker (Legends). She was the cause of most of the IceWing and NightWing rivalry due to her rage towards Prince Arctic and Foeslayer's scandalous romance. She was also one of the very few IceWings who used their animus powers more than once, mostly for vengeance. Diamond hated Foeslayer so much, that once Foeslayer was captured, she decided to enchant shackles and diamond spears so that Foeslayer would be frozen until stabbed by the spear and killed. This became an event known as the Diamond Trial later on after she had the idea of sending dragonets into the caves to duel. In Darkstalker (Legends), she was also said as a "queen that could never be controlled." Usually, an IceWing animus will get to use their power once, but Diamond made an exception. The Diamond Trial was made as a last resort if a dragonet reaches their 7th birthday in 6th or 7th circle. It was originally created so that Diamond could reap vengeance on Foeslayer over and over again for "stealing" Prince Arctic. She may have also made other enchantments to get her revenge on Foeslayer. Biography Pre-Series Queen Diamond had an animus son, Prince Arctic, but about three weeks before it was time for her son to give an enchanted gift to his tribe, he fell in love with Foeslayer, a NightWing diplomat, and they eloped. Diamond was infuriated and refused to accept that Prince Arctic just ran off with Foeslayer on his own free will. She had wanted him to mate with Snowflake, a wealthy noble IceWing engaged to Prince Arctic. She also forced Arctic to marry Snowflake. She then lied and told her entire tribe that the NightWing, Foeslayer, coveting the power of the IceWings' animus dragons, had kidnapped Arctic so that her tribe could benefit from these powers as well. Because Arctic left, there were no more animus IceWings, causing all IceWings to detest NightWings for "stealing" their last animus. All the IceWings had believed that Foeslayer had gotten away, but Diamond managed to catch her once Foeslayer took off her protective earring. In her fury, Diamond used her powers two more times (against IceWing law) to get her revenge on Foeslayer. First, Diamond cast a spell that ordered Foeslayer to come to her, which took effect when Foeslayer took off Arctic's earring, and then Diamond locked Foeslayer up in shackles that could only be broken by the frostbreath of a member in the royal IceWing family. These shackles prevented Foeslayer from ever leaving the Diamond Caves, and made it so that if Foeslayer ever died, she would do so in excruciating pain and be frozen again, only to unfreeze when tapped with one of the enchanted diamond spears. Furious, she unfroze and killed Foeslayer forty times. Then, before she died, Diamond decided other IceWings could kill Foeslayer too, but for a different purpose: The Diamond Trial. Runaway She first appeared when Arctic went over to Foeslayer and Prudence to explain the situation to the latter. Diamond was hurrying after Arctic with other IceWing aristocrats. Later, in a flashback of Snowflake, she was inconsiderate of her feelings of the marriage, saying that Snowflake should understand that she doesn't care about her opinions or if Snowflake doesn't have any. Diamond also assessed Snowflake's strength, poise, and diplomacy throughout many tests that had been deliberately unfair. She later confronted Arctic before he was about to meet with Foeslayer. She was initially suspicious of Arctic's behavior because of his yawning during breakfast with Snowflake. When Arctic was thinking about one conversation with Foeslayer, Diamond was angered by her son's delayed response. She assigned two guards to guard Arctic's room, preventing him from seeing Foeslayer, to no avail. She was implied to have been put to sleep by a potion Snowfox bought from a RainWing. Enchantments The Gift of Healing All Animus IceWings must give their tribe an enchanted gift made with Animus powers. Queen Diamond's enchantment was called 'The Gift of Healing' - five narwhal horns enchanted to heal any IceWing who was accidentally hurt with frostbreath. According to Arctic, she probably wishes she had enchanted them to cure any wound instead. The Gift of Vengeance Even though Animus IceWings were only supposed to use their magic once, Diamond used it three times out of her resentment for Foeslayer. As soon as Diamond managed to find her, she enchanted Foeslayer's shackles so that whenever she was killed, she'd turn into a statue of ice, resembling her living self. Diamond also had enchanted the shackles so that Foeslayer would only age when the ice encasing her had been broken. Otherwise, Foeslayer would stay the same age as long as she was trapped in ice. It was a clever enchantment, and the first forty times, Diamond broke the ice and killed Foeslayer herself out of pure hatred. She made an enchantment to track down Foeslayer, but the item of enchantment is unknown. She was unable to do it for a long time, as Foeslayer had an enchanted earring to protect her. But as soon as Foeslayer took the earring off (when she got mad at Arctic) Diamond was finally able to catch her. She may have gone insane after her enchantments, as Qibli mentions that he heard about an IceWing animus queen who went crazy. However, this has not been confirmed. Quotes "You're a dragon who knows how to keep her mouth shut. Either you understand that I'm not interested in your opinions, or you don't have any, which would be preferable. I suppose I'll be able to tolerate your presence in my palace, so long as you make equally silent brats." - To Snowflake Family Tree Trivia * Queen Diamond broke IceWing law and used her animus power three times. * She harbored an intense hatred of NightWings from the very moment she found out her son disappeared with Foeslayer, therefore creating the turmoil that remained with the tribes until the NightWing-IceWing battle, which Qibli stopped by casting an enchantment to have all of the dragons' thoughts spoken aloud as one voice, which may have finally broken many tensions between the two tribes. * Qibli once mentioned an IceWing Queen who went mad. This was most likely referring to Queen Diamond, although it has not yet been proven. * In Runaway, Diamond refused to talk to any IceWing that wasn't in the First Circle, demonstrating the communication problems between the seven different circles of the IceWing tribe. * A diamond is the hardest natural substance on Earth with a ranking of 10 on the Mohs scale (although jade is harder to break). Diamonds can come in steel gray, white, blue, yellow, orange, red, green, pink to purple, brown, and black color shades. * She wears accessories made of blue diamonds around her neck, on her ear and all around her tail band. * It is mentioned in Winter Turning that when Queen Diamond cast the spell on Foeslayer, Queen Diamond killed her 40 times. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing QueenDiamond.png|Wings of Fire - Crazy Queen Diamond by Biohazardia|link=https://www.deviantart.com/biohazardia IceWing - Diamond.png|Diamond by HappyFalconQueen 9844876.png|Diamond by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Queen-Diamond-706259695 Least favorite life scene 18.png|Least Favorite Life: Scene 18 by Iron-Zing|link=https://www.deviantart.com/iron-zing 41 - Diamond.png|WoF H-a-D Day 41 - Diamond by xTheDragonRebornx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/xthedragonrebornx wings_of_fire___queen_vigilance_vs_queen_diamond_by_biohazardia-dc11u5p.png|Wings of Fire - Queen Vigilance vs Queen Diamond by Biohazardia|link=https://www.deviantart.com/biohazardia QueenDiamond.png|Diamond Queen Diamond.png QueenDiamond3.png|Queen Diamond ref by Iron-Zing. (Snowfox design by Scoureseer) 1800x-1.jpg|A real diamond (Photo credits to Lucara Diamond Corp.) de:Queen Diamond fr:Diamant ru:Алмаз Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Runaway Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Historical Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Animus Dragons Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned in DoD